falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Jacket
It is remarked as interesting that the most powerful leader among the Lipan Indians was born to parents who were not Lipan themselves. However this has not stopped this man of determination, ferocity, and ambition from becoming the grandest War Chief of the Lipan people. Called Blue Jacket for the pre-War coat he dons, he is known as a tolerant chief willing to trade with the outsiders and even converted to Roman Catholicism. However while revered for his ways during times of peace, he is feared for his wartime behavior and known as a leader of a ferocious tribe of Lipan braves and a merciless foe. One of the most dangerous men on the northern or southern side of the old border. Biography Early Life Blue Jacket was born in 2239, the son of Dull Scythe and Prancing Crow of the Rio Bravo tribe of Lipan Indians. His parents were converts to the tribe, both of them being originally from The Papal States of Tamaulipas. The Rio Bravo tribe had a policy of allowing outsiders in as full members, thus Blue Jacket was raised as an Indian. His birth name was Leaping Rabbit, he would not acquire his warrior name until later in life. He grew up in the village as a young brave, being conditioned for warfare and helping his mother as other children did. He was raised with an understanding of the Lipan and Spanish tongues and raised a part of the pagan Lipan religion. Warrior When he was thirteen, Blue Jacket was subjected to the rite of passage, having to square off against a wolf with a knife. The idea being more of a test of bravery than the considerable test of strength that it was. Upon passing he became a man and a warrior, his name remained Leaping Rabbit until his battle a year later. The mission was a raid into Texas, the old border town of Zap-City where the Rio Bravo tribe was normally around in the winter. At sunset as the agricultural town was unwinding from a tiring day in the fields, Blue Jacket's tribe attacked. The braves split up into makeshift groups as they went house to house with tomahawks and machetes, killing any who opposed them. Being young he fought alongside his father then and when he was led into an old B movie prop house he found a coat he quite liked. It was a replica of a Civil War era Union Army jacket with the lone chevron of a private and he quite liked it. Blue Jacket took the coat and wore it every day for the rest of life with few exceptions. After another year his warrior name became Blue Jacket for the coat he wore. He continued fighting in raids for ten years as the Rio Bravo tribe became a terrifying presence on the border. But his time came when he was twenty four when in a fight with another band of Lipan, the Rio Bravo tribe won a victory at a high cost, nearly half of their braves. Killed in the fighting was the chief as well as Blue Jacket's father. Since the chief, being infertile had no sons there was a crisis of succession. After nearly having a free for all for chief, the braves convened to listen to the shaman who after reading entrails of a sacrificial goat was able to divine that the gods wanted Blue Jacket to lead them. Thus his career began as a chief. Chief As a chief, Blue Jacket continued the warlike ways of his old leader, but his tribe was now small and he realized he would have to change to survive. In a raid on a caravan he ordered that the merchants all be taken prisoner and be as unharmed as possible. He spoke to them in Spanish and made clear his wish to trade, offering loot from other raids for some of their goods and telling them of his desire to trade further. The merchants were stunned, but when they saw all the pesos and caps he had stockpiled they gladly gave him their wares and decided they would want to trade again. When word of a friendly band of Indians broke out, others rushed in to get some of the many riches that the Rio Bravo Tribe had stockpiled as a young missionary from the Papal States, Father Rafael Florida came north to speak to this chief with the hopes of converting him. Father Florida's plan and he became the priest of the Rio Bravo tribe, one of several outsiders who joined with Blue Jacket's permission. But while he seemed peaceful, he wasn't. While he no longer had any quarrel with most outsiders, he waged a fierce war on his fellow Lipan, conquering several tribes and bringing them into his own with his secret weapon, firearms. His bid to trade with the outsiders had brought his tribe many guns, while most were wary to trade heavy equipment such as automatic pistols or semi-automatic rifles, his revolvers and bolt guns gave his tribe a marked advantage over his fellow Lipan. In time his name became famous as among the most powerful of the Lipan chiefs. As of 2281 his tribe is probably the largest of the Lipan, numbering 200 with 120 braves, most of whom are equipped with at least one firearm. His faith and trade with outsiders has made him proof to many that the new Indians of the Border Country may not be obstacles to civilization, rather a part of it. Personality Blue Jacket is often described as having a calm persona and a relaxing presence. His words are enunciated and flow smoothly making him a fine negotiator. When he speaks, he speaks slowly and with wisdom. He is not prone to outbursts or violence, being a peaceful man if he can. Years of combat have made him disdain it and he always seeks the peaceful resolution, but if pressed to battle he will not hesitate to use his gun or tomahawk in defense of his tribe, his two wives, his three sons, or himself. He is a tolerant chief, Roman Catholic by faith who has no problem allowing outsiders to converse with his tribe or trade with them. This trait has given him an edge in attaining Old World weapons which have elevated his tribe from a small band of spear-shaking savages to a serious threat to any upstart government or comanchero warlord. Appearance Being the son of two converts to the Lipan way of life, Blue Jacket does not have the ethnic features of an Indian. His parents being of Afro-Mexican descent, he bears the features of a Black Hispanic, giving rise to him being nicknamed "The Black Chief". He is a little above average height and of brawny weight with well-defined muscles. Being a "Civilized" Indian he dons clothes reminiscent of the Old World. He is never without the old Indian War era blue army coat that he is named for. In addition to that he sports a gunbelt, a wide brimmed white Stetson, a pair of riding boots, and sack cloth pants. Many of his tribe also don these traditional Mexican and American clothes, giving his tribe a unique look compared to other Lipan. Equipment Being a "civilized" Indian, Blue Jacket carries the arms of both the Lipan and the Spaniard. His horse is equipped with both a tribal-made blanket and a pre-War saddle. He has on his person an old .30-30 Caballero revolver he wears in a cross-draw configuration as well as an assortment of throwing knives and a tomahawk. He owns a long gun which he has christened "Soft Thunder". It is an old sporterized Turkish Mauser bolt gun chambered in 8mm Mauser. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Characters